Knight Fall
by KnightHawk777
Summary: Dakota Knight, a Treasure Hunter and former ARMY Ranger, and his former love Miley Stewart are off in search of adventure, mystery, death, love…and the mystical Dracula's Pendant. Preview  Plz give feedback
1. Coming Soon!

Chapter 1

Dakota Knights boat Afternoon Delight

"Come on Dakota!" Riley practically screamed "you don't believe in all this hocus pocus Dracula stuff do you?"

Turning around to face his friend, Dakota replied with a smirk "As long as the pay is good I'll believe whatever they tell me"

T.C. "Dakota" Knight was a handsome man…not Hollywood handsome but with his 5 o'clock shadow of a beard, dimpled chin, and dashing smile, he melted a lot of hearts.

Dakota holsters a Glock 23, his gun of choice, and struts over to Riley "Come on buddy! What's there to be afraid of? It's not like Dracula is a vampire who vwants to suck your vlood"

"Hahaha Dakota sooo funny…"Ripley sputters out.

Dakota and Riley have been friends since basic. Dakota a former ARMY Ranger, Riley a Air Force techno wiz. They could not be more opposite from each other. Dakota loves guns, practically carrying an arsenal with him everywhere he goes, while Riley can't stand the things but brings his own personal mobile command station with him everywhere….all in his MacBookPro.

"You remember the last time you went on an adventure you didn't have to accept Dakota?

Dakota shoots a warning glance at Riley, but Riley continues on.

"You lost her, man, you lost Mi…"

Dakota grabs Riley and throws him against a locker "Don't you say her name! EVER!"

"Geez man take it easy. I didn't mean to…you know…" Riley stammered

"Yeah yeah I know. Sorry." Dakota says as he walks away not letting Riley see the pain in his eyes or hear the name escape his lips as he leaves

"Miley"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Los Angeles

With a sigh Miley Stewart lays the last of her clothes into her suitcase. Miley, now 23, was preparing to a long vacation from the world of Hollywood. "God I need this…it's been like 5 years since I've been on a REAL vacation!"

"Yeah I get that part…but why Dracula's castle?" Lily asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Cause its what Matt decided on…and we only have 2 weeks before he has to report to training camp". Miley smiled thinking about her current boyfriend. "Did you know we have been dating for 2 years now?"

"Yeah Miley…but we both know your not over a certain person that's named after a state next to Montana…"Lily stated

Miley paused for a few seconds as if lost in a memory, sighed yet again.

"The last vacation I took with _HIM_ I ended up getting chased by a bunch of African rebels." Miley said with humor and anger in her voice.

"He did save your ass many times Miles" chided Lily "plus you told me many times how much you wanted to marry Dakota and have his babies"

"Look Lily…I broke his heart, he broke mine, I think that makes us even. Besides I'm over him 100 percent.

"100 percent? Yeah sure I belive that one…"

"Ok ok maybe 75 percent"

"Mhm…"

"Fine I'm not totally over him ok? Happy?"

"Very much so…now what was I going to do?" Lily says whith a deep look of though on her face

"Idk…go to Frankenstein's castle? I hear he needs a bride" Miley states with a wide grin only to get a pillow in the face from Lily

"Hardy Har Har your hilarious Miles." Lily mutters "What I forgot to do was tell you to have fun…and watch out for any vampires or any…hunky vampire slayers"

With a laugh Miley hugs Lily and they say their goodbyes. It wasn't until after Lily left that Miley began to wonder if Lily meant Dakota Knight when she said hunky vampire slayers.

"Nah…vampires weren't his thing anyways"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Someday can we take an adventure that doesn't involve…?" Riley mutters as he lugs a shotgun onto the single engine prop plane Dakota had rented.

"Sure…what do you have in mind?" Dakota said with a knowing look in his eyes…because he had had this conversation what seemed like millions of times with his friend.

"I don't know…how bout we go to the Bahamas in search of some good beer and hot women…doesn't involve guns, or rebels, or any other possibly life threatening thing! It would be perfect. You could get your mind off of…that ONE chick…"Riley quickly ducked out of Dakotas arm reach remembering last time he mentioned HER.

"First off that sounds boring as hell. Second off…maybe I don't WANT to get over Miley. Maybe I still love her..maybe I CAN'T get over her…maybe I'd trade everything to be with her…I'd give YOUR left nut to be with her again" Dakota chided Riley

Riley paused and watched his friend fire up the plane and start taxing towards the runway, working up the courage to ask what could be a deadly question

"Dakota…what happened between you and Miley? I mean…you 2 were ENGAGED!. 2 weeks from getting married even…and then…poof she's gone"

Dakota gave his friend a sidelong glance, sighed, then finally said "I'l tell you what happened…we loved each other to much…she hated me going on these adventures dodging bullets bad guys and the occasional woman…I hated watching Hollywood treat her like crap…I wanted her to leave it all behind go on adventures with me…she wanted me to leave my life behind cause she couldn't live with the thought of me dying…we loved and cared to much. I still love her and deep down I know she still loves me…if only I could reach her."

And with that Dakota launces the plane down the runway and into the sky…heading to Dracula's Castle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So ummm Miles…why exactly did you and Dakota break up…?"Lily asked while pulling up into unloading zone at LAX.

"Well…I broke up with him because…well…"Miley stammered "he was in the ARMY…an ARMY Ranger to be exact…"

"Ok…and…"

"He had finished one tour in Iraq, which nearly killed me, everyday I was waiting for the news he had been killed…but he came back everything was fine for a few moths, then he got called back…a special project for him and his team. "

"He didn't have to accept the assignment..but he did anyways, because he needs that adrenalin rush in his life of adventure and gun battles…anyways he and his men went, but something went wrong. An ambush or something…he's the only one who lived."

"Oh wow Miles that sucks major." Lily said.

"Yeah" Miley said a hint of tears in her eyes. "I went to see him in the hospital…but he was unconscious and in bad shape and..and..and I just left…I couldn't handle it anymore"

"You just left him? No card? No letter? No call? Miley that was…idk…mean!"Lily practically screamed

"I know I know…but I have Liam now…and I'm sure Dakota would never want to see me again"

"Miley…you shared your bed with Dakota many times! Trust me I heard both of you…and I know what you guys had was real…"

"I know Lily…he's the only guy I've shared a bed with..but it's all in the past now…it's not like Dakota will just pop up in Dracula's castle!"

"Stranger things have happened Miles…but anyways have a great time. I see Liam in there waiting so…"Lily said with a half smile on her face

"Oh it will be a blast Lily come on. Dracula's Castle so much mystery and…adventure…"Miley said with a smirk on her own face


End file.
